Os novatos
by TutixNagayan
Summary: Ahhhhhhhh... Nunca fiz um sumário! 8D Por isso desculpe os erros da fic! D: Os exorcistas encontram novos companheiros e os Nóes novos inimigos ou não 8D Que horror D: FICHAS ABERTAS


**Os novatos**

Mais um dia calmo na Ordem Negra. Durante uma semana nada havia acontecido, nenhum Akuma, nenhuma Inocência, enfim, nenhum tipo de missão. Depois de acordar e se arrumar, Allen esbarra com Lenalee enquanto sai do quarto com Timcanpy.

- Waaa! Desculpe Lenalee-san! Bom dia!

- Ah. Bom dia, Allen-kun. Eu estou levando café para o Komui-niisan, quer vir comigo?

- Claro!

Então os dois vão andando em direção ao Departamento de Ciência. Como já haviam percebido, provavelmente não havia tido missões nesta manhã também, como durante toda aquela semana. Muitos conversavam descontraidamente, sem nem pensar o por que desta semana "parada". Percebendo isto, Allen comenta o assunto.

- Faz tempo que não recebo um missão do Komui-san.

- Agora que você comentou, realmente não tenho tido nenhuma missão e...

Neste momento, Timcanpy os interrompe.

- Exorcistas, por favor, venham para minha sala imediatamente. Repetindo, Exorcistas, venham para minha sala imediatamente!

A voz era do supervisor Komui, o que fez com que Lenalee e Allen se apressassem.

Eles foram os primeiros a chegar e assim que vê Lenalle, Komui faz uma expressão feliz.

- Lenalle! *0* Bom dia! Dormiu bem!?

- Nissan, não começa! Eu trouxe seu café.

- OHHH! Obrigada Lenalee! Ah, Allen-kun, vamos esperar os outros Exorcistas para eu dizer o que tenho a dizer.

- Ok.

Após alguns minutos estavam presentes na sala de Komui todos os Exorcistas, já calados para ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer.

- Então... Eu os chamei aqui para explicar o por quê desta semana de folga. Eu mandei alguns finders para diversos lugares do mundo, onde eu havia achado rastros de Inocências e Akumas. Parece que eu tinha razão em alguns dos lugares, pois poucos finders foram os que voltaram.

Por segundos ouve silêncio na sala. Mas logo ele continuou.

- Bem, eu marquei os lugares em que muito possivelmente haja alguma Inocência ou grande quantidade de Akumas e preciso que cada um de vocês, vá para o lugar que eu determinar. Esta é uma chance de conseguirmos mais exorcistas para a Ordem, por isso peço que se esforcem.

Todos obviamente assentiram. E Komui volta a falar, com uma expressão completamente diferente da anterior, agora ele estava com uma expressão feliz e boba.

- Ok! Espero todos depois do almoço para me despedir! Bom almoço!

Depois todos saem da sala, cada um comentando sobre algo, menos Kanda que parecia satisfeito, claro, depois de uma semana sem fazer nada ele não merecia menos.

Todos foram almoçar juntos, a maioria estava entusiasmada com a missão, querendo conseguir novatos para a Ordem.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __

Enquanto isto no castelo do Conde, o próprio falava falava com todos os Nóes, que estavam na famosa mesa retangular de jantar, porém, no momento não havia nenhuma comida.

- Atenção Familia Nóe, meus Akumas mataram muitos integrantes da ordem Negra esses dias, então, provavelmente os Exorcistas irão investigar ou procura-los. Aproveitando, quero que você os destruam.

Road, que faziam seu dever de casa, rapidamente para e sorri.

- Ahhh! Eu quero o Allen!

Debitto e Jasdero, só estavam interessados em se alimentar o mais rapido possivel e falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Cale a boca Road! Estamos com fome!

Enquanto os dois discutiam e o Conde ria da situação (Como sempre D:) , Tyki lia um livro, com uma expressão paciente, Lulubell olhava para o outro lado, com um olhar desinteressado e Skin chupava um pirulito, parecendo insatisfeito com a quantidade de doce.. E o Conde continua.

- Ei, não briguem agora, Jasdebi tem razão, vamos comer, depois vou falar qual Exorcista cada um vai destruir.

Todos os servos do conde (com cara de mortos D`:) entram na sala trazendo bandejas e pratos. Skin cospe o pirulito na cabeça de uns dos servos, que continua parado, sem falar nada. o Conde então fala em um tom mais alto, para finalizar o "reunião".

- Bom apetite!

________________________________________________________________________________________

Primeiro fanfic da minha vida, mas prometo me esforçar! 0

Desculpe pelos erros de português. D:

Só para explicar, seu par só vai te conhecer quando te encontrar em determinado lugar que você estiver '-'

Então ta! primeiro as fichas! :D

__________________________________

Ficha

Nome: (Ocidental ou oriental e se japônes especifique qual é o nome e qual o sobrenome '-' )

Sexo: ( Pode ter yuri e yaoi xD )

Nacionalidade: (Qualquer lugar pode '0')

Idade :

Aparência : ( Muitos detalhes, por favor! 0 Porque eu vou desenhar os personagens para imaginar melhor :D)

Personalidade : (Criatividade! ;D )

Inocência : ( Não quero nenhuma cópia, por favor! -.-' )

História : (O principal é como conseguiu a Inocência, mas quero saber o máximo possível ^^)

Par : (No mínimo três, mas coloquem em primeiro o que mais querem! '-' Vou fazer o possível para dar para vocês! ^^ )

Relacionamento com o par : (Com todos os pares! '-' )

Posso fazer cenas mais fortes? ( Se sim, você quer algo tipo hentai, que muito talvez eu faça -.- ou cenas em que sua personagem pode se machucar? xD )

Cena: (Pode inventar uma cena ^o^ se quiser fazer quando seu par te encontra, por exemplo :D)

Falta algo? (Quer falar alguma outra coisa? '-' )

__________________________________

Pares disponíveis :

Lavi (18)

Kanda Yuu (18)

Krory Arystar (28)

Lenalee Lee (16)

Allen Walker (15)

Bookman (Quem sabe alguém não tem uma paixonite pelo Bookman!? xD)

Chaoji (?)

Bak (?)

Komui Lee (29)

Miranda Lotto (25)

Cross (?)

Cloud (?)

Reever (26)

Road (?)

Tyki (?)

Skin (?)

Debitto (?)

Jasdero (?)

Lulubell (?)

Marie (?)

______________________________________________

Se quiserem mais alguém, comente no review! xD

Obrigada por lerem e espero que participem! ^0^


End file.
